If i get too close i may pay the price
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: Joker is locked up in Arkham Asylum once more with only his mind and thoughts to keep him company. But is the life of someone close to him put into jeopardy when he thinks too much. More to follow. Enjoy   LittlEm
1. My end it justifies my means

**Something new yet so familiar. A piece from the Jokers point of view from inside the walls of Arkham Asylum. Just a little thing but something i had to write to get off my chest. Enjoy. Comment. Review. Subscribe. [LittlEm]**

The Joker sat back in his cell and listened to the howling and bellowing of the inmates that surrounded him in Arkham. He had not listened to them yet in the week that he had been here already. He found it easy to block out the noise and focus on himself, and creating and concocting and laughing too himself at the sheer preposterous nature of his thoughts.

But he had decided to let himself succumb to Arkham and its noises- if only for a brief period of time in which to familiarise himself with surroundings that he had known before. The familiar sounds of men bellowing that they had been wrongly accused and thrown in with the truly insane. Joker kept his head bowed down but knew how they felt. He was most definitely not insane, not crazy. He was very sane, and simply making sense of the insanity surrounding him. The chaos made him feel calm, he found.

This was a different kind of chaos than that which he created, though still a sense of calm washed through his body. He felt his body surged and shudder and the laugh rise through his body and explode past his lips in a rush as if to escape. He laughed and found he could not stop even when a guard came and hit his door telling him to 'shut up'.

The Joker sat up suddenly and the laugh disappeared as he strode slowly and calmly to the clear door and gazed at the Guard who seemed to have frozen with fear at seeing his face. The calm and psychotic smile the Joker wore with pride.

" You know… The best cure for a bad day is to laugh and smile."

The Joker's eyes flashed and he returned back to the bed and heard the patter of feet as the guard ran away from his cell. Sitting back on his bed with his back straight against the wall, head bent down with eyes closed as he slipped back into the complex labyrinth of his own mind.

How did the Bat manage to do it, how did he find him- get him? Joker could not remember the final moments of their last fight. Harley had gone off to fight the bo-.

Joker stopped and opened his eyes suddenly and a wave of anger rolled over him. _Harley…._

That little minx would be the downfall of him if he didn't make sure that he was her downfall first.

What the Joker hadn't noticed throughout his time running circles in his own head was that the commotion outside his cell had become louder. Guards shouting and hollering for backup.  
' Spence there's a chick kicking off – and she's coming this way'  
' What she look like?'  
' A fucking jester!'

Joker looked up to see a Guard fly past the clear door, followed by another. He arched an eyebrow slowly and saw smoke billowing past the door, parted by a red leg. Leading up to a devious little smirk.

"Hey puddin'- you look like you could use some help!"

Harley pulled out a gun and grinned at him.

" Best watch yourself puddin'!"

Joker closed his eyes and braced himself for the shattering of the door and the escape to come…

Oh no Harley… You best watch yourself kitten…


	2. I wear you like a stitch yet i'm the one

Harley sat in the bathroom of the warehouse where she and the Joker had based there little empire at the moment. It was dark and dingy yet somehow she had been in here for almost an hour without noticing. The walls were tiled white but with mould and fungus appearing in the cracks, almost as if an entire forest was forming across the wall, trying to break through. The floor much the same but these tiles were broken- smashed and shattered with the shards littered about ready for someone to stand on and cut themselves.

She looked up at the sink and moved up from the floor, going to wash her face. She turned the faucet on yet despite the little noise from within nothing appeared aside a slither of water- followed by a gush of air. Sighing she turned back to the bathroom before her and dropped to the floor. This place that they had chosen had been abandoned for so long that there was now no water or heat. There was nothing.

Harley shifted herself to the wall beside the sink and glanced out at the smeared walls and floor, the dank and the decay in the room reflected so much to her.

Joker hadn't been the same since the last time she'd broken him out of Arkham- he'd been much harsher and cold to her and finally it had hit Harley that maybe he didn't love her.

Why? Why didn't he love her, after everything that they had been through together? Was it how she looked, or spoke?

Harley slipped her hands over her head and pulls her knees up to her chest as she began to sob a little, thinking too much and with too many thoughts sweeping through her mind. Those painful thoughts that killed her whenever they appeared. Yet here they were. Destroying her slowly, taking away that small amount of sanity that she could say she had.

For the weeks that she and the Joker had been out and running the town he had ignored her and only spoken to her when he needed something from her or when he needed her to do something. And at first Harley thought that maybe something had happened at Arkham to hurt her puddin', but slowly her mind changed. He had just been completely different to her. Like he really wanted nothing to with her. Not even a lick of affection had been thrown her way.

As she sat staring at the floor, tears forming and slipping down her cheeks silently she did not notice the figure standing in the doorway.

" Harley…What're you doing on the floor kitten? You look sad?" 


End file.
